


reunion at dawn

by leukoplakiaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, POV-fic for npc, Unspecified Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukoplakiaa/pseuds/leukoplakiaa
Summary: pov: you're the npc that finds byleth floating down river
Kudos: 13





	reunion at dawn

You are midway through casting your line, arm arched back, when you spy a flash of green hair floating down the river, and the outline of a body beneath the water. You just want to fish, for the goddess's sake, but you hear your husband complaining if you leave a dead body to float, so you roll your pants up and wade into the chilly water. You slip a few times, but grab the stranger by the shoulder; they're heavy, but you lift goats like they're toddlers during the day.

The stranger stirs as you stumble to shore. They blink, eyes dead, and, yeah, maybe you're a little unnerved. "Hey! A-are you awake?" you ask.

Their brow furrows. You stand, and they stand too, a little unsteady on their feet but standing all the same. "Where am I?" They need a drink, but you're not one for sharing. You look longingly to your fishing rod.

"We're in a village at the base of the monastery. What're you doing in a place like this?" This is a waste of bait, you think. "I honestly didn't expect to find someone floating away down the river...Garreg Mach is upstream of here, but that place was abandoned." You hope the archbishop is alright. The town holds its own services, but nothing compares to the cathedral in the monastery.

"What do you mean?" Their voice holds no inflection. Your mother told you stories of void demons stealing you out of bed if you didn't eat your vegetables.

You stomach your fear. You've eaten your vegetables. "Huh? You don't know? The church isn't there anymore. Though there have been some folks still living there in the five years since...well, you know. Anyway, I've heard some thieves have been spotted around those parts these days," you exposit; your father always lamented you'd spill your whole life story if prompted.

Something almost flickers across their face. You have been eating your vegetables, haven't you? "Five years..."

Sure, you've never liked cabbage but- "Um, are you feeling alright? You didn't hit your head or anything, did you? It's the Ethereal Moon of 1185. Tomorrow's suppose to be the festival, but who has time for that?" Bakers. You've been waiting all month for the cakes sold for a day, and, well, the war went on, but it hasn't hit you yet.

"The millennium festival..." they drone good. Maybe you can bring them home and have them scare the children into staying inside at night.

"Uh, yeah? But with the war and all I doubt there's a soul with - Hey! Where do you think you're doing?"

"The monastery." Your sister deadpans like this too, but her eyes have life in them.

You shake your head, blinking. You've heard a lot of unfunny jokes in your life. "Are you crazy? I just said there's thieves running amok up there, and a bunch of other-" they're still walking. You did your part. You fished them out of the river. "Come on. I promise I won't say you're a coward. Just forget about going near the monastery."

And, to your surprise, they shake their head, fist clenching at their side. You finally notice the grotesque looking sword dangling from their hip. Their funeral, you suppose. "You just remember I tried to stop you, got it? It's not on my mind if you wind up dead."

Something hitches in their voice. "My students are waiting for me."

"Students?" Are you dreaming? You've dreamt many a time of waking and going to work without pants, and no one tells you. Your husband says the dream is stupid. Someone, he claims, would definitely tell you if you were pants-less if only to save themselves the horror.

But, you look down, and lo and behold, you're wearing pants.

"You're crazy, aren't you?" you call after their retreating back. Their steps are solid as they march on towards Garreg Mach, head held high. "There aren't any kids anywhere near that place anymore! Unbelievable..." you finish, mainly to yourself. The stranger doesn't care for your words, but now you have the time for yourself. You can't help everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm developing a taste for these sorts of fics wndoqno there's a warrior npc post time skip in the greenhouse that talks about wanting to go home to his wife and like...you're next buddy
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
